el sentimiento del amor hacia un humano
by denistejeda
Summary: cass esta confuso , es un ángel que esta experimentado por primera vez los sentimientos humanos. una noche se atreve a decirle a Dean lo que siente por el


-Padre porque nos prohibiste amar a los humanos porque- grito cass, él se encontraba en el cielo de alguien este era un bosque plagados de árboles con un lindo día

-Contéstame padre-

-Por lo menos dame una señal, hice lo prohibido padre y no sé qué hacer –

Cass estaba confuso era un ángel que apenas estaba experimentado los sentimientos humanos, él quería respuestas. Sin tener respuestas de su padre se fue de ahí.

En una habitación de un motel barato dormían los dos hermanos Winchester en camas individuales Dean estaba boca arriba y sus hermanos dormía de lado . Pero alguien más estaba en la habitación en la oscuridad de la habitación estaba cass contemplando a Dean.

_- Esta es la noche , Dean te contare todo- _pensó el ángel el ángel estaba un poco confuso , no sabía si lo que iba hacer iba a estar bien o no .

Fue sigilosamente a si la cama de Dean y se sentó muy despacio y vio a Dean dormir , a él siempre le gustaba ver a Dean dormir era como ver a un cachorrito dormido, él pensaba que se veía más lindo durmiendo

_- es ahora a nunca- pensó _

Cass puso sus dedos en la frente de Dean.

Dean estaba soñando con las pechugonas asiáticas, cuando despertó, sentado en una banca de un parque. A su derecha se enconaba un estanque con patos, aparte de estanque y lo patos había pocos árboles y nieve que cubría el pequeño pasto que creía y castiel apareció alado de él.

-joder cass donde estamos y por qué trajiste aquí - grito Dean desesperado por alguna respuesta

Cass un poco incómodo bajo la cabeza, estaba un poco avergonzado de sacar a Dean de sus sueños

Estamos en el cielo de una persona muy generosa Dean esa es la respuesta de la primera pregunta- empezó a decir alzando la vista.

Te traje aquí Dean para hablar - cass Lévano la cara así la de Dean

Dean sino un pequeño escalofrió cuando voltio a ver la mirada de castiel sintió unas pequeñas mariposa en su estómago,

_-esto no puedo ser, esto está mal – _pensó Dean apartando esas sensaciones de su cuerpo

_-_ Dean - empezó a decir cass, él ya tenía preparado todo lo que tenía que decir,

Pero era un poco difícil decir cuando estaba enfrente de el

_-_ sabes , soy un soltado de dios- empezó a decir cass mirando al cielo azul- he visto todo Dean, he visto cuando Dios creo el cielo, la tierra , los animales- dijo cass tomando un de aire y bajando la mirada

Dean estaba callado, viendo al ángel y escuchado con atención

Cuando Dios creo a los humanos él nos dio 2 reglas Dean- continuo cass- la primera era no tener contacto con los humanos y la segunda era no tener que desarrollar sentimientos como ustedes- cass miro a si Dean miro esos ojos verdes que le encantaban, esos ojos que ahora expresaban con función.

- la primera regla para algunos ángeles fue difícil aceptarla ya que en el cielo no había nada que hacer y bajaban para divertirse y la segunda era más fácil de cumplir ya que nosotros no tenías sentimiento Dean-

Dean estaba un poco confuso no sabia porque cas decía eso

Pero Dean , cuanto te vio cuando Dios me dio la misión de cuidarte todo cambio- la voz de cass había bajado un poco

todo iba bien, Mary se embarazo de ti y yo la cuidaba- cass voltio a alzar la vista - hasta que naciste Dean, desde ese día todo cambio-

Dean sabía dónde iba a llegar esto, pero el sentía lo mismo por el ángel?

Sabes cuando eras un bebe indefenso estaba a tu lado Dean, cuando tenías pesadillas y Mary no oía tu llanto yo te consolabas. No lo recuerdas Dean por que eras muy pequeño. Pero ya no quería estar entre las sombras-

Recuerda Dean a tu mejor amigo que vivía por tu cass?- dijo cass viendo a Dean.

Dean trato de recordar esos recuerdos se hacían un poco borrosos pero intento hasta que recordó a un niño de más o meno con pelo castaño. Daniel

Recordaba que jugaba con el con la pelota enfrente de su casa , que era un lindo día cálido y fresco, los dos niños corrían y se rían. Cuando se detuvieron para descansar un poco se acostaron en el pasto

Amigos por siempre verdad- dijo Daniel alado de Dean

Si amigos por siempre-

Cass se le quedo viendo y había entrado a la mente de Dean y vio lo que había recordado.

Dean alzo la vista un poco sorprendido

-si Dean yo era el, él fue mi primer recipiente, Daniel era muy creyente igual que su familia-

Dean intento procesar todo lo que el ángel estaba diciendo

Dean te a acompañado toda tu vida te he visto caer y levantarte, pero lo que nos unió mas fue cuando te fui a buscar al infierno- dijo cass poniendo su mano derecha en el hombre de Dean donde él le había marcado

Dean sentido nervios cuando el ángel lo toco. Dean ya había ordenado todos sus sentimientos, el resultado fue que el igual amaba al ángel era un sentimiento muy oculto pero muy importante para él.

Cass ya no sabía que decir ya se habían acabado la palabras, el estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Dean y no quiso meter en su mente

Sin más rodeo Dean puso su mano en la cara del ángel su piel era suave y empezó a acercar la cara de ángel a el

Cass solo se dejó llevar y cuando se dieron cuanta los labios de Dean ya estaban sobre los suyos

Dean beso a cass sus labios sabían salados y eran suaves.

Los dos sonrieron y se separaron

Creo que esto es lo habías esperado no?- dijo Dean

Cass invadido por varios sentimientos asintió la cabeza

-bueno ahora llévame al motel- dijo Dean

- Dean te amo – dijo cass poniendo los dedos ella frente de Dean

- yo igual – la palabras saliendo sin ningún esfuerzo de la boca de Dean y cerró los ojos

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos se encontraba en la habitación del motel, estaba todavía oscura, voltio a ver al reloj digital de la mesa que estaba alado de la cama eran las 3 de la mañana y vio la fecha y era el 14 de febrero.

Dean solo sonrió cuando vio el reloj ,pensó en cass y su ultimo pensamiento antes de irse a dormir fue en el beso de cass..

Fin

* * *

espero que les allá gustado ( soy mala para lo finales lo se, eso todavía lo estoy practicando eso :) ..)


End file.
